User blog:CyberRaptorX5074/Mythic Noir Episode 2: Threads of a Trail
''-13/04/2000 AD-'' 12:00 Strix's office Strix: -stares quietly as he reads a file on his desk with a raised eyebrow, looking over every last detail before taking out of his desk draw the file of Ruth.- ..... There's two people now? Two beople around a week's time between them that claim to have come back from the dead. One was odd, probably an experiment or something with mana, but two?! Jiji: It is really weird sir -^- Strix: Ok.... Say this is an actual case, what protection has the guy been put under already? Aquila: Well, he said he guarded him self with shields and other weapons....this Homunculus said he is Mithrenes Strix: ..... The heck is that? -looks at the file- Seems like he's been 'awake' for just a month now.... Lives in a motel.... If this is someone who was brought back to life like Ruth then there's a chance whever's after him is preparing to counter those defences. At least that's what I'd do..... But seriously. Who is Mithrenes? Jiji: I heard of him, he was a follower of Alexander the Great! Strix: Huh..... So even people from way back then are coming back.... Time doesn't seem to be relevant to whatever the revival process is.... Wait, how did a Greek general from Alexander's time learn how to buy weapons and shields in modern times? What did he even buy them with? Falconare: We....have no idea Strix: Well Ruth and however the hell you pronounce this guys name get their money somewhere! Probably from the same source! That could be a lead! -puts on his jacket.- Go and get some guys over there! If this is another resurrected person filled with mana then there's bount fo be those thugs again! Jiji: Got it, Detective! Strix: Jiji, get the car ready. Rust, Izzy, punch a bad guy for me. I'm not in one of my pleasant moods Jiji, Rust, Izzy: Roger! -30 minutes later, about half a mile away from the motel, Strix and Jiji find themselves in the middle of a small trafic jam that appears to be not going anywhere anytime soon.- Strix: Oh my god! This is why I hate daytime hours! -moves over to the backseat- Please wake me up when we get there. Maybe put some music on to cover the sound of these stupid car horns? Jiji: Yes Boss -turns on Shoot to Thrill from AC/DC- Strix: -starts to fall asleep peacefully untill a group of hippies next to them all started to sing along with the song really badly- -_____- ..... Someone please kill me Jiji: Oh come on Boss, this Song isn't that bad Strix: I like the song. LOVE the song.... These idiots singing however, ar making me think that the Alpha hates my existance. -_____- -somewhere, far, far away- Alpha: *sneezes* I think someone just told smack about me -Back to the car- Jiji: Hold on, i got this. -she makes a vulture skreech and those guys flee- Strix: ..... Thank you. Also please warn me when you're gonna do that. -tries to fall asleep again- Jiji: I....will think about it -As the time goes by, there's now an opening to enter the parking area for the Motel, a break from the onslaught of horns and traffic- Jiji: Dear sweet Jesus -_- Strix: -is still asleep- Jiji: Aaand we are here Strix: -is still asleep- Zzzzz... Jiji: -bites him in the butt- Strix: Christ almighty! OAO -flails- Why there of all places?! Jiji: It would have killed you otherwise -_- Strix: -sighs deeply as he gets up.- Come on. Let's get this over with. -looks outside- ..... WHERE'S THE POLICE PROTECTION?! Jiji: -looks outside- What da.. -There was still no sign of any efforts to protectt the place and as the duo looked behind them, it was clear to see why... The police cars were stuck in the traffic.- Jiji: Oh come the Hades ON! Strix: Alpha why?.... Why did you let traffic exist?! -rubs his head- Let's just get in and interview this guy... Make sure you're ready for any of this guys, 'defences'. Jiji: *nods and walks in front* -They take the elevator up- Jiji: *smiles to the elevator-music like a little child* Strix: -frowns all the way before practicing his friendly introduction.- Jiji: You practice those? Strix: -groans- Have to. -___- It's daytime. Jiji: Oh, right, you are from a nocturnal species Strix: I'm glad you noticed.... Sorry. I'm a little irritable in the daytime Jiji: -nougths- -as the door opens, they see a hellova lot of bear traps and spikes on the floor and walls. Upon closer inspection, they're all broken arrowheads.- Strix: .... Riiiight. A hunting shop would be the perfect place to get defensive weapons.... STILL! WHY DIE HE PUT ALL THIS CRAP HERE IN THE HALLWAY?! Jiji: Um....we can fly over them Strix: Look, the policemen should be arriving any moment and there are others in this hotel. As much as I want to just get this over with we can't exactly put them in danger. You currently are in a better mood. You talk to the suspect while I clean up this mess Jiji: Alrighty then -flies to the door and knocks- Hello? Mr.Mithrenes? Mithrenes: Who is there!? Jiji: Im Jiji Hora from the Detroit Paranormal Agency, my partner and i want to talk Mithrenes: *slightly opens the door and sees her* H-Harpy! *closes the door and locks it* Strix:..... Sheesh. Thank goodness he didn't see me there. That would really give him a heartatt-OW!!! -looks at his arm and sees that he just barely dodged the closing lmouth of one of the beartraps, only loosing a few feathers on his hand.- .... Jesus! Jiji: Was he....Racist or something? Strix: Not racist. -continues to clean up more carefully- He's a proud general taken from home, anyone he knew, in a strange world with new rules and where the empire he served has fallen. In his mind nearly everything is a possible danger. And us non-humans, are the most unfamiliar to him. If he was really racist he'd call you a name, acted angrilly towards you. That was just fear Jiji: Hm...to be fair, my ancestors gobbled up many greek sailors as sustanence...but Alexander the Great had the Gorgons as his allies Strix: Once knew a gorgon. She decided to become an army gun specialist. Ended up becoming a cook.... Try talking to him through the door. Make yourself, comforting Jiji: -speaks to the door- Mr.Mithrenes? Mithrenes: Begone, feathered beast! Strix: -still sorting out the traps- .... Thank the Alpha it isn't me talking to him Jiji: Im not a raider, many things have changed when you passed away. Im from the Detroit Paranormal Agency Mithrenes: You are....from the Police? Strix: Correts sir. -puts the stuff he collected into a neat safe pile- And we'd also like to inform you that laying traps in public that can do serious harm is illegal Mithrenes: I apologize...but this was necessary Jiji:....The Hand? Strix: Did they try to attack you? Mithrenes: They called me back from the dead....once that happened six years ago during the holy grail war, but now, they want me captured Strix: Is there anything you can tell us about them? Mithrenes: -opens the door- And you swear you aren't part of them? Strix: -shows him his badge- This may not mean much to you, but nowdays people who are law enforcers usually have these badges to show that they're official. Besides, if we really were part of them, would we be asking for information about them? Mithrenes: I was once brought back as a homunculus in 1994 during a Holy Grail War. I have heard about the police. I will answer your questions Strix: Jiji. Ask away. I'll keep watch here Jiji: -walks in- So, what do you know of the Hand? Mithrenes: I don't know why, but they brought reborn-Homunculi, which supposed to fight in the Holy Grail War into awakening. Some of us could escape from their ruin-base. Jiji: A Ruin? Strix: I don't know any ruins nearby. o.o Do you know where it was? Mithrenes: I can't say anything for sure, but i saw sand in the halls... Jiji: A desert? Strix:.... Anything else other than sand on your journey? Mithrenes: Well....this is where my memories went blank Category:Blog posts Category:Mythic Noir Episodes